Return to Kokiri Forest
by max'sgirl13
Summary: Link is returning to Kokiri Forest, and Cooro is traveling with him. What wild things will happen on their journey?
1. Traveling Companion

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima or Zelda.

"Do you really think they'll take me back?" asked Link.

Link was standing in the Castle Town Square with Zelda. She was disguised as a peasant, and he was wearing his normal attire with his sword on his back.

"Of course they will," said Zelda. "Mido may be harsh, but I'm sure he has a soft side."

"Well, I guess you're right," said Link.

Link was planning to return to Kokiri Forest, now that his work as Hero of Time was done, and he was a kid again. He wouldn't stay forever, he just wanted to say hello to Saria.

"Since you're going back to the forest, would you like a traveling companion?" asked Zelda. "I know it's a bit of a journey, and I think a companion would make it a little more fun."

"Sure, "said Link. "Who is it?"

Zelda motioned to a shadowed area, and a boy came forth. He had black hair, looked about 11 years old, and had a grin on his face.

"This is Cooro," said Zelda. "He wants to see more of Hyrule. He'll make a good companion.


	2. Operational Instructions

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or +Anima.

"Hi Link! I'm Cooro," said Cooro. He cane forward and hugged Link.

"Um…" said Link awkwardly.

"Cooro, mind your manners," said Zelda.

"Sorry," said Cooro. He stepped back, but still had an enormous gin on his face.

"Cooro, how about you go over to the fountain?" said Zelda. "I need to talk to Link alone."

"Okay!" said Cooro, and he obediently trotted away.

"I'm going to give you some pointers on dealing with Cooro," said Zelda. "First, never let him near sugar, or bad things will happen. Second, don't let him handle your sword, or he'll probably hurt someone. Third, he likes apples and cheese; so if he gets some, don't let him gorge himself on it. Fourth, he's easily distracted, so make sure he doesn't wander where he shouldn't."

"No sugar or sword, easy on the apples and cheese, and keep an eye out for him," repeated Link. "Got it."

"There's one more thing," said Zelda. "Did you see those marks on his shoulders?"

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

"Well, Cooro is something called a +anima," said Zelda. "The +anima can turn parts of their bodies in to animal parts, and Cooro has a Crow +anima. That means he can fly."

"You mean, with wings and all that?" asked Link.

"Yes. But sometimes he'll spread them without thinking, so make sure that he uses them only when he needs them."

"Got it," said Link.

"Okay then, " said Zelda. "You're ready, then. Goodbye Link." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"We'll see each other again," said Link. "I know it."

"I bet we will," said Zelda. "Cooro, we're ready."

Cooro came over, and then he and Link began what was sure to be a wild journey in the wild.


	3. Stories Told

Disclaimer: I don not own +Anima or Zelda.

"I'm hungry," complained Cooro for the seventh time.

Link groaned. The two of them had just had dinner, and had set up camp for the night. It seemed like Cooro had an everlasting appetite. He needed some way to distract him from the call of his bottomless stomach.

"I have a better idea," said Link. "How about you tell me a little about yourself, and I'll tell you a little about me."

"Okay," said Cooro. "You first."

So Link told Cooro about his life in Kokiri forest, and how the children there never grew up. Then he told him about how he had met Zelda, and how he had saved Hyrule. Cooro listened intently, making comments in some areas. The part about Ganondorf had scared him a little bit, but he remained relatively cool. Then it was his turn.

"I come from a land called Astaria," began Cooro. "I was born in a city called Lilt, but I was raised in a church in a city called Kilter. Then, because of my anima, I was taken to the research facility and was given assignments there. One day, I was put in a village called Barney, and I met a fish +anima named Husky. Then we went together to a village called Abon, and we met, Senri, a bear +anima. After that, all three of us went under the city of Octopus and met Nana, a bat +anima."

Cooro went on and on describing the adventure that he and his companions went on. He went on into the night, and only stopped when Link said that it might be a good idea to get some rest. The next morning, Link asked Cooro how he got his +anima. Cooro stopped talking for a minute, and got kind of sad.

"You only get an anima if you're in a near-death incident," he said solemnly. "I got mine when I almost died in my mother's womb. Husky almost drowned, and Senri and Nana's fathers almost killed them."

Link could tell that Cooro didn't like talking about his +anima, so he dropped the subject, but only after asking one more question.

"Can I see your wings?"

"Sure," said Cooro. In an instant, black wings sprouted from his shoulders. Link stared in awe.

"They're beautiful," said Link.

"Thanks," said Cooro, and he pulled his wings back in. Then the two of then set out again for the forest.


	4. Nyctophobia

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima or Zelda.

"I'm scared," whimpered Cooro.

"It'll be all right," said Link, but he was really thinking, _Sheesh! Wasn't it his friend Nana that was scared of the dark? _

It was night time, and Link and Cooro, were going through the forest. Cooro was clinging to Link like a squirrel to a tree. But it wasn't the darkness that he was scared of.

"I'm not scared of the dark," said Cooro, who let go of Link. "It's the dark combined with the forest. I'm scared of what might be out there. Or who."

Link didn't reply. He didn't have to. He understood why Cooro was so scared. He had been scared of the dark at times when he was really little. He put his arm around Cooro and they kept walking.

Suddenly, a dark creature jumped out at the duo. Cooro jumped back, and Link drew his sword. He fought with the creature, not sure what it was. It wasn't human. When Link had finally killed it, he didn't even bother to check.

"Cooro?" he called out. "Where are you?"

"Up here," said Cooro. Link looked up to see Cooro hovering over the scene, flying in circles.

"Hey Cooro," said Link. "That gives me an idea.

A few moments later, Cooro and Link were flying over the forest. Cooro was holding up Link.

"Wow!" said Link. "This is amazing!"

"I know, it's wonderful," said Cooro. The duo landed on the other side of the forest.

"Can we do that again sometime?" asked Link.

"Maybe," said Cooro. "Let's get some sleep."


	5. Running Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima or Zelda.

It was morning, and Cooro was awake. Link, however, was still snoring away. So Cooro decided to go on a walk.

"I'll be back before he even notices," he reassured himself. There was even a hiking trail nearby. He set on down the path, but it wasn't long before he lost his way.

"How do I get back?" he said. But then he saw the apple tree. "Apples!" he chirped. "Yay!" He grabbed a half-dozen apples and went into a nearby cave to eat them.

Meanwhile, Link was back at the campsite, just waking up.

"Uh oh," he said. "Where's Cooro?" His wondering was cut short when a scream came from the forest.

"Cooro!" he realized, and no sooner had he said that did Cooro come flying out of the forest.

"IT"S GONNA EAT ME!!" he screamed, and he flew away.

"What-" started Link, but before he could finish, a humongous bear came lumbering out of the forest.

"RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!" It growled, and the bear charged for Link. Link ran through the forest, trying to escape, but the bear was gaining on him.

Suddenly, Link began to run faster and faster, and he didn't know how he was doing it. He started running on all fours. Soon, he has left the bear behind. He started panting.

_How did I do that? _He thought, and he looked at his feet. He recoiled at what he saw.

His hands had changed into paws, along with his feet, and both sets were covered in gray hair. He reached up and felt his ears, and they had disappeared. Instead, he had furry ones on the top of his head. He also felt a big bushy tail sprouting from his behind.

"What happened to me?" he asked aloud. Then, Cooro came out of the forest.

"Wow, that bear was huge, and-" he stopped talking when he saw Link. "Whoa."

"What happened to me," repeated Link.

"I think…" Cooro stared in awe at Link. "I think you're a +anima."


	6. The Anima of Hyrule

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima or The Legend of Zelda.

Link looked shocked for a second, and then his face broke into a huge grin.

"Really? That's great!" said Link. Cooro looked surprised.

"You're not mad?" he asked. "I thought you'd be furious."

"Are you kidding? This is great! Now I can really run fast!" Link ran around the trees a few times to emphasize his point. The he stopped, and he got a little more serious.

"But why did I become a +anima? I thought there's no such thing as them in Hyrule."

Cooro looked Link in the eye, looking very serious. "That's why I came to Hyrule. The animas are migrating. You are one of the two known +animas in Hyrule."

"Who's the other one?"

"Zelda."

"Zelda's a +anima?"

"Exactly. She's a dove +anima. I came to help her through the early stages, but now she's fine."

Link looked puzzled. "The early stages? Does that mean that you'll be helping me?"

"Well, I was actually thinking about taking you to Astaria." Cooro said. "Are you okay with that?"

Link smiled again. "That would be great. But I can still go to Kokiri Forest when I come back, right?"

"Of course. Come here. Zelda taught me a technique to travel to different worlds."

Link walked up to Cooro, and Cooro grabbed both on his hands.

"Look into my eyes," said Cooro. Link stared deeply into Cooro eyes, and Cooro said a few words in a language that Link did not understand. As soon as he was finished, the two boys vanished, and the forest was still.

Hello readers! This is Max. I've been really busy lately, and haven't been able to get on fanfiction a lot. Because of this, I have to give the ax to one or two of my stories, and this might be one of them. However, I'm giving this fanfiction to whoever wants it. If you would like to be chosen to continue Return to Kokiri Forest in your own story, then just submit a review saying so. I will announce the winner once I have enough submissions for a drawing.

**-Max. **


End file.
